


Friends And Butterflies

by Lilylove22



Series: PikeLavar Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS SO FLUF- ok I'ma stop, Monsters and Mana AU, Pikelavar week, Role Reversal, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Part of Meklavar family heirloom is missing and she's not leaving without it. Oh boy this will not turn out right.





	Friends And Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing It's julance Pikelavar week...  
> oh boy I hope you enjoy this

Meklavar twitched her ear something didn’t feel right someone was watching her it could only be-

“Hey, Meklavar!” Pike said joyfully 

She screeched “Wh- who-” 

Pike burst out laughing. “I really got you this time didn’t I.”

“Pike don’t scare me like that! Are you trying to kill me.” 

He giggled “Ya know for a mangy fox with ears that can detect anything sure didn’t catch me.”

Meklavar growled, “What do you want.”

“Woah calm down I was just wondering how my favorite friend is.”

She quickly shushed him “What whats-”

“Sh!”

“You see him?”

“Who Dakin yeah why.”

“I’ve got a bone to pick with him stole a piece of my family heirloom very expensive anyone would pay big money for it I’m going to get it back.”

“What Lavar no he a dangerous person he beat Shiro nobody’s ever beaten Shiro before.”

“Look pike I’m doing it with or without you.” 

Pike knew he was going to regret this “F-fine come on”

“Alright, you see that he put it in there all I have to do is to sneak in a grab it.”

“In his house what you can’t do this, you’ll get hurt!”

“Pike I’ll be fine.” She smiled sincerely and then her face turned serious “You’ll stand for the lookout.”

“Great.” he mumbled as he rolled his eyes “Lookout woo”

Meklavar snuck into Dakin house’s moving swiftly and quietly she was able to get through without being detected. “Ha, you messed with the wrong person today buddy.” She whispered 

Her ear twitched she sensed trouble. “Dakin” She hissed as she quickly turned around.

“I knew it was you Meklavar. I believe you have something of mine.”

“You stole this from me and you know it.” 

“Huh did I. I found this little trinket on the ground and you know what they finders keepers.” He said in a taunting voice

“Give it back!.” 

“Never.”

Drawing their weapons the two fought . The intense fight was bound to get someone hurt mostly Meklavar when Dakin backed her into a corner. Chocking her as he lifted her against the wall.

“Any last words fox.” He smirked

“Let. me. Go” She chocked out

“How about a no.”

Meklavar coughed weakly as she tried to kick herself out his hands until she heard a big  _ ‘CLANK’. _

The grip on her neck was quickly released. “Wait wha-.”

Pike was huffing and puffing “you.. messed .. with the wrong… person.”

Pike had hit Dakin’s with a metal skillet knocking him out. “Are you ok lavar?”

She smiled “I knew you’d come and save me.” 

“Yeah whatever thank me later now let's GO before he wakes up.” 

Meklavar quickly grabbed the jewel from Dakin’s hand and rushed out along with Pike.

“That was awesome!”

“Awesome you almost died!”

“That's the whole point. Isn’t it?”

“You what-” He groaned whatever

“The suns going.” He pointed out “I better get home before my parents get worried.”

Hey Pike?”

“Hm?”

Meklavar quickly placed a small tender kiss on his cheek “Thanks for saving me today.” 

“Uh…”

Meklavar waved “I’ll see you tomorrow Pike!”

“Y-yeah t-tomorrow.” 

“Wait am I stuttering?” He placed his hand gingerly on his cheek

_ Uh oh _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Feel free to leave kudos and feel free to leave a comment🖤
> 
> Here's [My Tumblr](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/)  
> Currently doing Julance month send prompts if you wish with that being said BTHB will be postponed till further notice.


End file.
